Generally, a conventional lighting fixture that can be remotely controlled is electrically connected to a specific switching circuit therein to be controlled by a corresponding remote controller. With the popularity of smartphones, the lighting fixture can be easily controlled by using the Mobile Application which is known as APP. However, most of the smartphones are operated with touch screens such that the user always needs multiple steps such as unlocking phone, finding mobile APP, choosing and operating mobile APP to access the remote control APP thereby wasting time and reducing the practicability of the remote control system in operation.
In addition, the conventional remote control system is disadvantaged in cases where the user cannot effectively utilize the remote control due to darkness or where the user cannot clearly see the display of controls on the smartphone's touch screen. Therefore, there remains a need for a new and improved design for a remote control method and system for lighting apparatus to overcome the problems presented above.